Many existing jewelry clasps, particularly for with, for example, a necklace, are difficult to clasp and unclasp. This clasping and unclasping is particularly difficult when attempting to secure the necklace at the back of one's neck. It is impossible to see the clasp, and thus there is added difficulty in attaching and detaching the clasp. With a conventional clasp this is hit or miss proposition and very often requires the help of a second person who stands behind the user to see and secure the clasp together.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp in which the clasp in particular has improved interlock between the separate members of the clasp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp employing magnetic forces for attraction of the clasp components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic arrangement clasp that provides sufficient strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clasp mechanism with particular structural features associated with the clasps members that enhance the clasping action and make the mating and release of the clasp very easy to perform.